


Big Peepee Man

by Anonymous



Category: Internet Personalities, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Human Experimentation, Omorashi, Other, Piss kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Urination, Wetting, supposedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Randy makes reader piss emselves





	Big Peepee Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJBA_Randomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBA_Randomness/gifts).



Randy had called you to his house, saying he needed help with something. You knocked, curious and inquiring. When he heard you, he opened the door. "Hey,"

"Hi," you greeted, "What's up?"

"Nothin' much.  So you came for that favor, right?"

"'Course!"

"Alright, come in," he stepped back and closed the door behind you. "Thank you so much, everyone's so busy these days,"

"Yeah, so what is it I have to do?"

He held up his hand, "Hold on," he went and returned quickly with a bottle of water, "You're gonna help me write something."

"Writing?"

"I need a source, a live one," he handed you the water, "I need you to drink this.  All of it."

You inspected the bottle.  It was unopened, and when you squeezed it, the water didn't bend too much inward.  "What kind of favor is this?"

"It's just something I need to see for myself.  Also, you have to stay in the living room as you get recorded,"

It was a strange request but not difficult. "That's it?"

"Yeah.  I'll bring you more water when you're done."

So you opened the bottle and took a sip.  You sat down in a chair, drinking it as you chatted with him, draining the bottle within ten minutes.  As your body processed the water, you felt a small bit of pressure building in your lower abdomen, so you crossed your legs. 

Randy excused himself to take the bottle and came back with another one, which was also full.  He handed it to you with a look of interest in his eyes, although you couldn't tell what was so interesting.  

You took the bottle, though you already felt saturated.  You got up to pace the room so you could at least lose some moisture through sweat. "What's in the water?"

"Only everything the label says," he promised, "It's not the water we're testing.  Tell me how you feel."

"Confused?"

"No, I mean physically."

"Um, I feel okay?"

"Huh," he nodded, then resuming the previous conversation. 

You were halfway down the bottle when your urges got worse.  You headed toward the bathroom but he stopped you with a hand on the shoulder. "What?"

"You can't leave the living room, remember?"

"But I have to go to the bathroom!"

"I know you do.  Hold it off.,"

"You're starting to sound like a teacher,"

"It's important that you don't go."

You stared at him in disbelief before sitting back down, your legs crossed tighter.  As soon as you put the drink down, he gestured for you to keep drinking.  You glared and took a sip, crossing as tightly as you could to keep your urine from spurting out.  

While the pressure continued to build, you started feeling a little bit of wetness in your underwear. "Please, man,"

"I need you to stand up here, on this part of the floor," he pointed at a part in front of him, so you shuffled there, feeling the water he had you drink slosh around in you.  

You let out another leak, your face going red.  It wasn't enough to be seen through your pants but if you took them off right now, it definitely would. "Why?"

"Don't you get it yet?" he mused, kneeling in front of you.  He then poked your tummy hard, making you squirt a little more, "I need to see how someone reacts when they're about to piss themselves."  his head concealed your crotch region, so you couldn't tell if it showed. 

"A-about to?" you stammered, "I really need to go now, it hurts!"He grinned up at you, your face a crimson.

Grabbing your sides, he stood up again, "Let me help you with that,"  one of his hands held you aroundthe waist while the other's palm pressed deep into your sensitive stomach. 

You let out a spurt that surely left a mark on your jeans.  You cried out in shame, succumbing to the urge to let more out as he dug his hand into your skin along with the encouraging feeling of dank cloth against your skin.  

He moved back to watch you lose yourself, your face expressing your embarassment along with a whimper your throat produced as you hunched over, watching a stream go down your legs.  You closed your eyes, tearing up as you blamed yourself for letting yourself do this. The torrent didn't seem to end, either, it just kept going.  It started pooling below you, adding to the elements disgusting you but you couldn't get yourself to stop.  

It all came out of you for what seemed like years, until it finally trickled to a stop.  You staggered to stand straight, still crying from losing your remaining strands of dignity.  

"Thank you, that'll be all.  I'll clean up, as the host."


End file.
